<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinderlock by VerseNaberrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508978">Cinderlock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie'>VerseNaberrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Cover, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, With A Twist, sherlock is cinderella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious quest ran away, leaving one thing behind. And who found the glass slipper?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, Sherlock is Cinderella and has two evil brothers. I really don't know from where this idea came to me and somehow I started writing and so I wrote 1st chapter. There also will be John, Molly, Ms Hudson and there will also appear other characters from Sherlock's background.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If it was a manga, it would look like this.)</p>
<p>Sherlock is Cinderella, Jim and Mycroft are two bad brothers, Sherlock wears an apron, cat is called Irina.</p>
<p>I used scenes from Sherlock manga to make this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <br/>
</p>
</div>"Cinderlock! Where are you!? I'm waiting for my tea!"<p>A young man in outworn dark trousers and shirt raised his head up, recognizing the voice of his oldest brother.</p><p>"Don't forget about biscuits!" a different voice added, his second sibling continued to be annoying as usual.</p><p>Cinderlock Holmes rolled his eyes and forced himself to not throw the hammer, which he was holding, to the ground in frustration.</p><p>"<i>Not now!</i>" he screamed in his mind. "<i>I haven't finished yet!</i>"</p><p>He leaned down to inspect a gap in the fence, which surrounded his family garden. It was doubtful that any hare would be able to squeeze inside through it, but Cinderlock didn't want to risk it, as somehow those awful rodents were 'stealing' their vegetables each night. Yesterday, the young man promised himself that it would be the last time, thus he started the work just as first rays of sunshine had appeared on the sky.</p><p>However even with that, it wasn't going well. It was already an afternoon and the fence was still being repaired. Truthfully, Cinderlock would have finished it two hours ago, if not for his horrible siblings, constantly ordering him to provide refreshments or bring books from the library. Couldn't they understand that they wouldn't have anything for dinner, if he didn't solve the hare problem?!</p><p>"Haven't you heard?" a huge shadow behind him asked. "They call for you."</p><p>"They may wait a while longer. I need to finish this, Sebastian." Cinderlock replied, while turning around to see a muscular man standing a few steps away.</p><p>"Don't worry. The garden is safe." Sebastian indicated his rifle. "My job is to make sure that no one trespassed the land (occasionally, being also a coachman). Even if it concerns people, I can make an exception for a small rabbit for now."</p><p>"Can't you make them tea?" he pointed at the mansion, where residented his brothers. "It's simple, even for your brain. And biscuits are in the cupboard near fireplace."</p><p>Truthfully, Sebastian Moran wasn't an idiot, but Holmes didn't like to be treated as a mere servant by him. A few times Cinderlock tried sneaking out of home just to check if the man was really guarding the residence, only to be caught in matter of minutes. His brothers weren't pleased, but Cinderlock explained that he only wanted to know if Sebastian wasn't lying about his experience in army. However in that case - why did he resign from such a well paid job and choose a minor position in Holmes household?</p><p>"You won't bribe anyone with insults." Moran titled his head up.</p><p>"I can with food. You were found of the cheesecake, which I made last week." Cinderlock raised up from his crouched position, then added in conspiratorial tone. "Would you like to eat it in the next one? Imagine, the whole just for you. Additionally, I would make sure that your bedding is extra clean in this month. Fleas must be tiresome, when sleeping in the stable, mustn't they?"</p><p>"And pray tell me how you would explain the missing flour and sugar?" the guard wasn't convinced. "Or how would you find the time to do it?"</p><p>"You know me. I'm a creative person, unlike the others."</p><p>Of course, he was. Since his family lost most of the money years ago, the Holmes residence was still standing only thanks to his care.</p><p>"Listen, annoying brat." ex-soldier directed his rifle dangerously at him. "Go to the kitchen and do what you're told. Or should I remind you that I also make sure that no one steps out of the line?"</p><p>Cinderlock wanted to ask who precisely, as in the residence lived only his family (Ms. Hudson, who was occasionally hired, sewed their clothes at her home and visited them after all was done), but he held his tong. Holmes already angered the guard more than usual and his skinny body was not a match against Sebastian's strong one.</p><p>"Remember to wear something cleaner," Moran added. "Lord Holmes doesn't like, when mud lies around the house."</p><p>The young man could only walk away in huff, hearing behind himself Sebastian's laugh for almost the whole journey. Fortunately, the residence's stone walls were very thick and the annoying sound vanished immediately, when he closed the kitchen's door.</p><p>The adequate costume and a basin with water was already waiting for him, Cinderlock would look presentably in matter of minutes, then he could start praying that his lazy brothers wouldn't bother him much.</p><p>"<i>Everything was easier, when Mother was alive.</i>" he thought sentimentally, when brushing his brown locks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ooo</p>
</div>In Cinderlock's opinion, the Holmes residence had a respectful size, even if his second brother often complained that nobles like them should live in something much bigger ("Three floor house, with an attic, is not enough." he often said. "Especially not on outskirts of the city, sooooo far away from all entertainments). Truth to be told, they couldn't afford anything different, as living in the centre of Londinium was very expensive. They even weren't able to hire people to take care of their current accommodation, leaving Cinderlock to do all of houseworks alone. At least, they had professional Sebastian to protect them at night...<p>Mercifully, the building's architect included a few quick passages between main rooms. However, even as there was an easy access from kitchen to the lounge on first floor, Cinderlock frequently found himself without breath, when walking stairs up and down.</p><p>"<i>Mycroft could change his diet.</i>" he thought grimly about his oldest brother.</p><p>Cooking was taking a lot of time, particularly as the oldest Holmes wished to receive five huge meals per day (at least), but more importantly - it was boring. That, what interested Cinderlock the most, wasn't in the kitchen, but outside of it.</p><p>Why was it that some plants, even if poisonous, in small doses could save a life? How was it possible to build a very high tower, which didn't collapse? So many questions. Cinderlock was sure that he could find some answers in the library, but it was hard to find a free moment for reading with a long list of duties. And there was also despotic Mycroft. Ugh.</p><p>This time, youngest Holmes managed to prepare everything rather quickly and soon found himself in his clean apron at small hall of the needed floor (Noticing on the way that there was a wet stain on ceiling, which he would need to check later, and mud on the carpet. Cinderlock's second brother probably didn't take off his dirty shoes, when entering the house. Bastard.)</p><p>Momentary, Holmes wondered, if he indeed heard his siblings from the lounge. They could be as well in the library or Mycroft's cabinet, where they also liked to rest. Thankfully, all rooms were on the same floor, so in case he was wrong, Cinderlock would still be able to bring the refreshments with only a small delay.</p><p>Youngest Holmes couldn't imagine how he would complete all his duties, if his two lazy brothers suddenly decided to never get up from their beds. No, the architect was the devil for allowing to have all sleeping quarters at the second floor. Stairs seemed so very long now. (His Stepmother was hardly leaving her master bedroom, but except of simple meals and never-ending delivery of strong liquids, she actually didn't bother him with anything).</p><p>"Cinderlock!"</p><p>"Yes, Mycroft, I'm coming. AAA!" Holmes answered, while opening the door and immediately moved away, when a black furry mass jumped on him. "You bloody cat! James, it's fifteenth time, when this demon attacks me. Won't you do something about it?"</p><p>"Come on, she only wanted to greet you." his second brother replied from the sofa, on which the animal quickly hopped on. "Isn't it right my sweet little Irina?"</p><p>"'Lucifer' suits her better."</p><p>"Don't be rude, she's just an innocent kitten." James protectively took the cat into his arms. "Anyway, what could have she done to you? Scratch to the death?"</p><p>"Very funny." Cinderlock snorted.</p><p>"And boring. Have you brought what I asked for?" he demanded, while suddenly standing up with his pet and siting on the window's frame. Just after nearly tripping youngest Holmes with the tray over to the ground.</p><p>Cinderlock scolded himself for not being vigilant. Since James's mother, Lady Moriarty, married his father, he had never wasted an occasion to somehow make Cinderlock's life a bit more 'challenging'.</p><p>"Oh, could you also bring some milk?" Moriarty-Holmes ordered. "My prettiest seems to be thirsty."</p><p>Cinderlock glanced at Mycroft, hoping against hope, that his true-blood sibling would reprimand James for misspending milk for the useless pet. However as always, he was ignored. When their fortune was invested badly, James became even more open with his malicious intentions, but Mycroft, instead of protecting his younger brother, only expressed that he should fight his battles by his own. It was quite a mystery for Cinderlock, why firstborn Holmes and Moriarty were able to get along.</p><p>"Her highness Cleopatra will have to wait until evening." Cinderlock said, while putting biscuits on small coffee table next to sofa. "At first, I need to finish my work in the garden."</p><p>"The garden?" Mycroft lowered newspapers on his big belly and had spoken up for the first time since he had entered the room. "I was under impression that the fence was already repaired in last week."</p><p>"I've thought so, but we still loose vegetables each night." The youngest Holmes explained, when pouring the tea into a porcelain cup. "Would it be all right if we could have the supper later today? It'd give me enough time to check the fence properly."</p><p>"Absolutely not." the oldest Holmes objected. "It isn't my fault that you were so incompetent in your task that you must redo all over again. We will have the supper as usual and don't forget to bring me a light sandwich exactly thirty minutes before it."</p><p>'Light', in Mycroft's vocabulary, meant to squeeze a big piece of meat, cheese, eggs, tomato, cucumber, cabbage, onion and radish between two huge slices of bread. For a normal human it would be enough for a half of day. Guzzler.</p><p>"Then I hope that you wouldn't mind if I prepared the bath an hour..."</p><p>"I want water to be delivered to my room at seven in the evening." James put in. "I plan to retire earlier today. And don't you even dare thinking that I would wash myself in a cold water! (It's bad for my skin.)" he shouted loudly, scaring Irina in hiding under sofa. The cat, to Cinderlock's irritation, had to add a new scratch to his already destroyed shoes on the way.</p><p>"How in seven hells should I manage doing everything, when we have an invasion of rodents in the garden?!"</p><p>"Don't raise your voice, Cinderlock." Mycroft's stern glare could always silence him in a second. "Not only you're useless, but also stupid. Even an idiot is capable of getting rid of few rabbits. I see clearly now, the cause of the whole problem comes from inside. Pathetic."</p><p>"It would be easier if we hired..."</p><p>"What have you said?!" his brother stood up, what he did only if angered to limits. James curiously titled his head.</p><p>"I can't do all by myself!" Cinderlock wondered why this justification always sounded weak, when coming from his mouth, but he knew that other words would have the same results.</p><p>"Yes, you can. You've been doing it for thirteen years and you were younger then. You won't convince me that suddenly you are too fragile to take care of the house." Mycroft sat down. "More probably, too lazy." he added under his nose.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"You know..." James materialized a centimetre next to Cinderlock, making the man jump. "Lately Sebastian told me an education story about ruffy soldiers, which he had in his regiment, and how they were disciplined. I believe that we could use the same technique for our Cinderlolly here."</p><p>"Should we?" Mycroft eyed the youngest Holmes, who felt very cornered with one furious brother in front of him and the other close behind.</p><p>"No. It won't be necessary." he lowered his head in obedience.</p><p>"Good. Prepare the meal as we agreed." Oldest Holmes said, as if nothing had happened. "Oh, I noticed mud in the hall, haven't I told you that it must be kept clean all the time? It's the first thing which guests see, when entering the house. We must keep a good impression, no matter the cost."</p><p>"Yes, brother." Cinderlock replied, while successfully avoiding James's leg, which appeared from nowhere, then he only needed to reach the door, but Moriarty couldn't resist himself to have the last word:</p><p>"You haven't washed all cinder from your face, dear." he pointed at the back of his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may also follow me here:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/user/VerseNaberrie<br/>https://alexversenaberrie.tumblr.com/<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/alexversenaberrie<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1741828/Alex-Verse-Naberrie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>